


Булочки с корицей

by daana, Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Булочки с корицей

Как хорошо пережидать полуденную жару, сидя в беседке, увитой розами, за чашечкой кофе и канолли. Еще лучше – устроиться в патио, на бортике фонтана, с газетой или ноутбуком; но Дино все никак не мог отвыкнуть от непостоянного климата Японии, странно, столько времени прошло – а все еще никак.  
Облака, кружевные и белые, тянулись по небу, не принося прохладу.  
Дино накинул легкую рубашку, застегнул небрежно на две пуговицы и вышел из дома.  
Без цели и без дел, ни о чем не думая, он прошел мимо виноградников и садов, мимо покатого обрыва – так хорошо было в детстве нырять с него под откос, и если как следует разогнаться, то сразу в море – поправил солнцезащитные очки и вышел на главную улицу.  
Из кафе Марии-и-Марко пахло свежей выпечкой – корицей, ванилью и тем непередаваемо солнечным, медовым теплом, которое все никак не выветривалось, сколько ни стирай одежду, будто им пропитался весь город.  
Этим утром в Сан-Стефано не было посторонних, и всё настраивало Дино на лирически-неторопливый лад.  
За стойкой сегодня была Мария, вальяжная, крутобедрая, с дикой копной смоляных волос и строгим тихим голосом; Дино улыбнулся, но не успел даже поздороваться, как она, наклонившись, шепнула:  
\- Тот господин за столиком в углу…  
\- Чашку кофе… - начал было Дино, но, обернувшись, позабыл все слова.  
\- …со сливками и без сахара, - закончил Хибари Кёя. – И я все еще жду булочки с корицей.  
Вырываться он не стал, видимо, разве что из приличия, только вымученно кивал на радостное «Кёя, ты здесь, какими судьбами!».  
Дино даже не думал, что в такую жару захочет с кем-то обниматься.  
Щека у Кёи оказалась прохладная и небритая.  
Губы у Кёи оказались шершавые и теплые.  
\- Каваллоне, - сказал Кёя своими теплыми, шершавыми губами. – Отцепись от меня, травоядное, немедленно, убью.  
Он был в костюме, в такую жару – в застегнутом пиджаке, в туго повязанном галстуке, в рубашке этой, как обычно, сиреневой – она делала его глаза фиолетовыми и темными, ничто так не подходило к выражению его лица, как эта предгрозовая свинцовая тяжесть.  
Кёя, Кёя, Кёя, беззвучно повторял Дино. Вот почему он не мог, не хотел привыкать к Италии.  
Вот почему он оставался дома.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, - сказал Дино и бережно разгладил смятый пиджак. – Могу чем-то помочь? Здесь не любят чужаков.  
Кея растерянно моргнул.  
\- И правильно делают, - ответил он.  
Дино рассмеялся.  
\- Присаживайся и готовься. Эти булочки будут лучшими в твоей жизни.  
Солнечные лучи падали из открытого окна, заставляя Кёю щуриться; наконец, он не выдержал – откашливаясь, ослабил галстук. Он будет раздеваться медленно, сам не замечая, как жара отвоевывает у него вещь за вещью, Дино знал, как это бывает: приезжаешь, застегнутый на все пуговицы, плавишься, таешь, сдаешься.  
\- Мне нужны две вещи, - нахмурился Кёя, осторожно поднимая с блюдца невесомую чашку: - Кондиционер и интернет.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? – поинтересовался Дино.  
Кёя отпил из чашки; ровным, аккуратным движением поставил ее обратно.  
\- Не твое дело, - ответил он.  
\- Твои булочки, - вспомнил Дино и поднялся.  
Кея хмыкнул. И едва слышно бросил вслед:  
\- Вот идиот...  
Мария была взволнована. Точно ли дон Каваллоне знает подозрительного синьора, и не разрушит ли этот ужасный синьор ее гостиницу, пока бесполезный толстяк Марко будет развлекать таких же бесполезных дураков вечером в баре; не сожжет ли, не пробьет ли стену своими иностранными палками, ведь иностранцы – от них любого непотребства ожидать можно. Все будет хорошо, улыбался Дино, все будет прекрасно, убеждал он Марию, и не чувствовал в своих словах уверенности. Воздух тек и плавился, наверное, жара; кондиционер и интернет, Кёя так сказал, Кёя стаскивал с себя галстук и терпеливо ждал булочек, Кёя с таким лицом, что об него можно остужать лимонад.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Дино, - зачем ты здесь, ты сэкономишь нам время, если не будешь…  
\- Я сэкономлю, - ответил Кёя и встал.  
Распахнутый ворот, обнаженная шея, надменно вздернутый подбородок. Дино опасался смотреть выше, хотя и так было плохо. Все было плохо, хуже просто некуда.  
\- Давай подеремся, - сказал Кёя. И когда он это сказал, его губы изогнулись насмешливо и беззащитно. Будто он не ждал отказа. Будто он не ждал ответа.  
Будто все таяло и смешивалось.  
\- Тренировки – это важно, - ответил Дино. – И кондиционер. И интернет.  
\- Все это важно, - кивнул Кёя.  
\- Ты приехал по делам Вонголы?  
\- В целом, да.  
Кея встал, поднял тонфы. Мария за стойкой ахнула и потянулась за ружьем.  
\- Кёя, Кёя, стоп, только не здесь, - замахал руками Дино, шагая вперед. Осторожно перехватил его руки, чувствуя себя сапером – рванет? не рванет? – и забормотал примирительно:  
\- Давай не будем здесь драться, ладно?  
\- А где будем? – спросил Кёя. Он не спешил отодвигаться.  
\- Можно у меня, - задумался Дино. – В саду или во внутреннем дворике. Или на пляже. Можно даже на крыше, там пальмы, но с ними, наверное, ничего не случится, а если даже и случится…  
Он увлекся своими мыслями и не сразу заметил, что Кёя смотрит на него как-то странно.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Кёя и опустил тонфы. – Ладно, поднимусь в номер за чемоданом.  
\- Как же булочки? – крикнул Дино ему вслед. Кёя, уже стоя у выхода, обернулся.  
\- Каваллоне, у тебя живот голый. Это отвратительно. Застегнись.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как вращаются лопасти вентилятора.  
\- Дон Каваллоне, так этот синьор – ваш гость? – драматическим голосом спросила Мария.  
\- Похоже на то.

***

Море не было ни синим, ни зеленым - солнце делало его серебряным, заставляло мелкие волны блестеть ярко и остро. Хибари опустил со лба на нос темные очки, оперся спиной на релинг, подтянул ногу.  
\- Тебе удобно? - Каваллоне едва заметно покачивал штурвал, бросал на Кёю короткие взгляды, улыбался. Раздражал.  
\- Третий раз, - Хибари закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову, прижался затылком к горячему хромированному железу. - Придумай другую тему для разговора.  
\- Отличная погода сегодня, - сказал Каваллоне, и в его голосе прятался смех. - Я рад, что тебе у меня нравится. Может быть, хочешь выпить? Черт, Кёя, я забыл, что там дальше в разговорнике.  
\- Где здесь можно кого-нибудь убить, - подсказал Хибари, открыл глаза, прищурился: даже темные очки не спасали. Солнце слепило, обжигало, как будто пыталось осушить море, сжечь дотла яхту вместе с рулевым и единственным пассажиром. Хотя нет - рулевого оно ласкало, не обжигая. Это ведь солнце сделало кожу Каваллоне такой золотистой, почти медовой; темные линии татуировки, вьющиеся по руке, скользящие вверх по шее из-под ворота футболки, контрастировали со светлой, теплой даже на вид кожей.  
\- Что? - спросил вдруг Каваллоне, оперся на сверкающее колесо штурвала, свесил руки, сплел пальцы. Взглянул вопросительно - и как будто понимающе.  
\- Скучно, - Кёя снова закрыл глаза.

Скучно, Каваллоне, - сказал он вчера вечером, когда оба они уже были с ног до головы в мелком песке, и песок, казалось, был везде, где только можно. У Кёи ныло обласканное кнутом предплечье, у Каваллоне наливался ярким сочным цветом кровоподтек на челюсти. Тут ничего не изменилось; почему-то Кёя думал, что сейчас все должно быть иначе - как именно "иначе"? - но все было как раньше: Каваллоне редко пропускал его атаки и сам доставал его не намного чаще; драки приносили удовольствие, но ничем не заканчивались.  
Иначе стало что-то другое; в ясных карих глазах то и дело мелькал напряженный интерес, которого не было там раньше, беспокойный вопрос - или непонимание? Что ты здесь делаешь, Хибари Кёя, спрашивали эти глаза, зачем ты здесь. Зачем я здесь, спросил сам себя Хибари - и сказал: где тут можно кого-нибудь убить, Каваллоне?

Архипелаг, к которому шла яхта, плыл и дрожал в горячем воздухе, постоянно менял очертания; как мираж, - подумал Кёя, поморщился. Отвел взгляд. Зря: Каваллоне как раз взлохматил волосы, тряхнул головой так, будто разбрасывал вокруг брызги, улыбнулся.  
\- Искупаться бы.  
\- Успеешь, - Кёя снова взглянул на ближайший к ним остров, темно-зеленый и светло-серый, камень и листва, а что там еще, за листвой или под камнями. Есть ли там то, что нужно.  
\- Тебе что, совсем не жарко? - любопытство Каваллоне, кажется, было искренним.  
\- Глупый вопрос. Если бы мне не было жарко, я бы надел пиджак.  
Каваллоне засмеялся - непонятно, почему.

Разумеется, здесь было жарко - под высоко стоящим солнцем, над сверкающей водой. Не могло не быть. Даже утром на балконе, где они завтракали, было немногим прохладнее; Кёя вышел к завтраку не в костюме, в рубашке и светлых джинсах - чувствуя себя при этом почти проигравшим; еще вчера упрекал Каваллоне в том, что тот ходит нараспашку (гладкая медовая кожа между разошедшимися полами рубашки, невозможно смотреть, почти как на солнце), а сегодня сам повел себя не лучше.  
\- Вот это да, - Каваллоне отреагировал неестественно оживленно, даже булочку отложил. - Какое непривычное зрелище, Кёя!  
\- У нас мало времени, - никакой другой ответ на ум не пришел.  
\- Помню, помню, - Каваллоне поднял руки, словно сдавался; как же Кёя ненавидел этот его жест, больше, чем любой другой; таким беспомощным и растерянным становилось его лицо, так открыто он улыбался, как будто считал, что Кёе не наплевать на все эти его символические капитуляции, как будто чего-то ждал. Кёя поморщился и дернул кресло, отодвигая от стола - слишком резко, со скрипом и скрежетом. Ешь свою булочку, хотел сказать он, не промахнись мимо джема, не вылей на себя сливки, займись, наконец, чем-нибудь, Каваллоне, хватит пялиться.  
\- Кофе? - Каваллоне потянулся к кофейнику, задел сахарницу, не позволил ей перевернуться, другой рукой поймал покатившийся нож, чуть не сбил сливочник, но удержал коротким движением запястья - его легендарная неловкость за прошедшие годы превратилась в безупречную четкость, с которой он исправлял собственные ошибки раньше, чем они успевали случиться по-настоящему.  
\- Чай, - ответил Кёя. - Я сам налью.

Остров приближался, вырастал из воды крутой каменистый берег, поднимались вверх по скалам цепкие кривые деревья, темная щель в скале, чуть выше уровня моря, выглядела случайной игрой природы, но не была ею.  
\- Здесь? - спросил Кёя, встал на ноги.  
\- Здесь, - Каваллоне заблокировал штурвал, ткнул в пульт: якорь ударился об воду. - Ближе к берегу не подойти.  
\- Вплавь? - Кёя перегнулся через борт, глянул вперед; в общем-то, можно было и вплавь, охладиться не помешало бы.  
Каваллоне махнул рукой над бортом, что-то плеснуло; он подошел, встал рядом.  
\- Твою мать, - не сдержался Кёя, когда яхту качнуло, а из-под волн выросла черепашья спина; с панциря бежали потоки воды. - Ты бы еще щенка с собой взял. На прогулку.  
\- Удобно же, - Каваллоне перемахнул через борт одним движением, качнулся, но удержал равновесие на покатом панцире, даже не оступился. И протянул руку, будто приглашал.  
Кёя прыгнул следом - отшатнулся, оказавшись слишком близко, опасно близко; не позволил Каваллоне поймать себя за локоть, отступил на шаг, сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Надеюсь, твое животное тебя слушается.  
\- Энцо меня любит, - серьезно сказал Каваллоне. - Он сам знает, что делать.  
Кёя отвернулся; берег стремительно двинулся им навстречу. Наконец-то.

\- Есть один островок, - рассказывал Каваллоне вчера, - тихое место, красивое, только концентрация Пламени там - выше некуда. Охраняют - вопрос в том, что именно. Я сам собирался к ним наведаться попозже, но если тебе так уж скучно...  
\- Завтра, - ответил Кёя, - и лучше с утра.

Темная расселина вела в темный коридор, фонари на стенах не горели. Впереди слабо видна была белая дверь, глухая, тяжелая.  
\- Отлично, - Кёя не замедлил шага. Коробочка сама легла в ладонь, Ролл выкатился из нее лиловым клубком, вырос по пути, набрал скорость - дверь, конечно, не устояла.  
Дальше коридор стал светлым и широким; кинулись навстречу какие-то идиоты в белой форме, и Кёя с облегчением отвлекся, почти забыл про Каваллоне - просто чувствовал его присутствие неподалеку, пламя Неба невозможно было не чувствовать. Когда нападающих стало слишком много - они мешали друг другу, но и Кёе они мешали убивать их, суетились, лезли под ноги, замедляли движение - горящая оранжевым пламенем длинная змея свистнула рядом, почти вплотную, расчистила дорогу, размела атакующих.  
\- Не лезь под руку, - бросил Кёя через плечо. Каваллоне засмеялся.

Слишком быстро, - думал Кёя десять минут спустя, погасив пламя, отряхивая тонфы. В бункере, скрытом внутри скалы, не осталось никого живого - и не всех он убил сам.  
\- Ну, и что тут у Миллефиоре? - Каваллоне подошел, смотанный кнут уже висел на поясе. - Похоже, лаборатория?  
\- Склад, - Кёя шагнул через смятый, изломанный железный порог, открыл коробочку, впуская Ролла домой. - Посмотри.  
Каваллоне повел взглядом по сторонам, присвистнул.  
Оружейных коробочек, заполнявших полутемное хранилище, хватило бы на средних размеров армию. Для армии они и предназначались.  
Кольца лежали отдельно, и их было не меньше.  
\- А-класс, - Кёя ссыпал с ладони кольца, которые рассматривал. - Как я и думал.  
\- Что, прости? - Каваллоне обернулся через плечо. Растерянный, непонимающий вид - но взгляд при этом острый, внимательный и чужой. Неожиданно и неприятно чужой. - То есть, ты знал, что тут за склад?  
Тишина, повисшая в хранилище, была такой хрупкой, такой беспомощной. Ее хотелось побыстрее уничтожить. Чтобы не раздражала.  
\- Все это можешь забрать себе, - Кёя развернулся к выходу. - Я узнал, что хотел.  
Тишина смотрела ему вслед, когда он уходил.

***

Кёя был не в духе. Кёя злился. Кёя чувствовал себя виноватым. Он сидел напротив Дино и сверлил взглядом стакан с апельсиновым соком. Взгляд был такой, что кубики льда трещали и трескались.  
Дино перелистнул газету и тоном вынужденно гостеприимного хозяина поинтересовался:  
\- Может, кофе?  
\- Может, хватит? – ответил Кёя с теми же интонациями. – Каваллоне, на тебя смотреть противно.  
Не смотри, подумал Дино. Уезжай. Ты же закончил с делами здесь.  
Возможно, он был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы произнести это вслух. Или не хотел окончательно ссориться. Или на что-то надеялся, выставляя себя еще большим дураком – если такое, конечно, возможно.  
А может, тебе просто интересно, что предпримет Кёя? – внутренний голос был противным. У Реборна были похожие интонации, и они никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего.  
Кёя едва слышно вздохнул.  
\- А как ты вышел на эти кольца?  
\- Это долгая история, - улыбнулся Дино. – Но к Вонголе она не имеет никакого отношения.  
Презрение к травоядным.  
Кёя не считал нужным хитрить и манипулировать – просто не видел в этом смысла. Не стоило считать его прямолинейным и примитивным. Точно так же, как и сам Дино, он мог врать или недоговаривать; в отличие от Дино, он не питал привязанности к невольному компаньону.  
Он был в своем праве.  
От мысли об этом стало совсем плохо, Дино даже сполз вниз по креслу, прячась за газетой.  
Кёя привстал.  
\- Эй, что с тобой. Не хочешь – не рассказывай. Я просто решил поддержать разговор.  
Дино нащупал солнцезащитные очки, надел их и откинул голову.  
\- Скучно, - сказал он.  
\- Давай подеремся, - в голосе Кёи дрожала странная, тягучая хрипотца. – Слышишь, Каваллоне, давай подеремся. Сейчас же, поднимайся, ты, ленивая задница.  
Зачем ты здесь, хотел спросить Дино, почему ты все еще здесь. Но не спросил – встал, аккуратно задвинул стул и с сожалением ответил:  
\- Извини, Кёя, мне нужно доделать одно дело. А потом я полностью в твоем распоряжении.  
Кёя пожал плечами – не больно-то и хотелось; тоже встал.  
\- Завтра уезжаю, - сказал он.  
\- Жаль, - безучастно ответил Дино. – Скоро освобожусь.  
Кёя перекинул через плечо полотенце, вяло помахал рукой и побрел к пляжу. Больше невозможно было себе врать: Дино влюбился. Он не знал, что с этим делать, не знал, когда это началось.  
И совершенно не представлял, как это прекратить.

\- Что с вами, Дино? – нахмурился дон ди Франческо, когда Дино в третий раз запнулся. – Выглядите нездоровым.  
Ди Франческо был из тех союзников, которые уважали хватку и расчет; ни в коем случае нельзя было показывать ему свою уязвимость. Кёя мог быть старым знакомым, представителем могущественной Вонголы, пускай даже увлечением, прихотью – но не слабым местом.  
\- Немного вымотался, - ответил Дино.  
Ди Франческо поскучнел:  
\- Да, мне уже доложили. Значит, теперь запрещенным оружием занимается семья Каваллоне? Не слишком жирный кусок для одного человека?  
\- Для одного? У меня сейчас гостит представитель Вонголы, вам должны были… – Дино улыбнулся, – доложить.  
Ди Франческо кисло улыбнулся в ответ, а Дино застыл, сокрушенный внезапным пониманием: чей же это на самом деле был план? Подставить союзника, не подставляя себя. Худший вариант – верный вариант, так учил его Реборн.  
Кёя бы не послушался Цуну – он всегда держался в стороне, у него всегда были свои цели. Чей же это план? Голос Цуны в телефонной трубке казался сонным; часовые пояса, вспомнил Дино, машинально расспрашивая, как дела – Цуна отвечал, а потом неожиданно спросил: у тебя какое-то важное дело? Что-то случилось, да?  
Да, кивнул Дино, так получилось, что в мои руки попала большая партия серьезного оружия, ну, так получилось, только это не тот пирог, который стоит есть в одиночку, кстати, кто у вас сейчас занимается кольцами?  
Цуна долго молчал, а когда все стало совсем ясно, неловко ответил:  
\- Ты же сам знаешь, он не любит говорить о своих делах.

На балконе, забытая на столе, лежала газета. Дино раскрыл ее и уставился в печатные строчки, не видя ни одной. Чувства не должны мешать делам, это правило нерушимо. За спиной послышались шаги, запахло морем. На плечи упали капли воды, спинка кресла спружинила – Кёя, подошедший сзади, уперся в нее и наклонился.  
\- Что пишут?  
\- Упали два самолета, - ответил Дино. – Кажется, в Атлантике.  
\- А еще?  
\- Иена тоже упала.  
\- Это не новость. А еще?  
Дино обернулся. Кёя, мокрый, в липнущих к телу джинсах, без рубашки, нависал над ним и смотрел, щурясь, как от яркого солнца. Капли воды срывались с волос и скользили по груди, расчерчивая ее слюдяными полосами.  
\- Будешь ужинать? – спросил Дино, отводя взгляд. Он мог бы снять губами эти капли, мог бы подняться вверх, до шеи, до изогнутых уголков рта, мог бы спуститься вниз. Он мог двигаться в любом направлении; но единственное направление, которое имело смысл – это подальше от Кёи.  
\- Нет, - Кёя покачал головой, и склонился, приближаясь. А потом прикусил губу и выпрямился: - Не хочу.  
\- А чего ты хочешь, Кёя?  
Кёя открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и неожиданно захлопнул. Вид у него был растерянный.  
\- Выпить, - ответил он. – Мне определенно нужно выпить.  
Обошел стол и сел в кресло, чуть его не перевернув.  
\- Наклевывается выгодное дело, - сказал Дино, откладывая газету. – С тем оружием. Цуна сказал, это по твоему профилю. Удачно все сложилось, правда?  
Принесли вино и бокалы, а Кёя все смотрел на него остановившимся, пустым взглядом – просто смотрел, молча. Дино разлил вино, ему не хотелось пить; Кёя потянулся за бокалом, промахнулся; потом схватил, чуть не опрокинув, Дино успел поймать бокал – почти машинально, как если бы устранял последствия собственной неловкости; пальцы Кёи дрогнули.  
\- Дино, - придушенным шепотом произнес он. – Руку. Немедленно.  
\- Извини, - Дино убрал руку. – Кажется, ты хотел подраться.  
Кёя закрыл глаза и равнодушно сообщил:  
\- Потрахаться. Я хотел потрахаться. Скажешь сейчас хоть слово – и ты труп.

***

Ждал ли он чего-то другого - или рассчитывал, что это сработает? Или сказал, бездумно и безнадежно, правду, которую сам признал только что? Каваллоне встал, Кёя тоже поднялся, обогнуть стол - даже не секунда; Дино оказался так близко, такой незащищенный, беспомощный - Кёя чуть не вывернул ему руку за спину, по привычке, машинально - и чуть не засмеялся, когда это понял. Не успел засмеяться: Дино целовался голодно, настойчиво, схватился за его плечи, будто не мог удержать равновесие - а потом вздохнул, откинул голову, тем же беззащитным жестом, каким поднимал руки, словно сдаваясь - только сейчас это не вызвало раздражения, совсем не вызвало. Кёя прижался губами к светлой медовой коже, провел языком по татуировке, уходящей под воротник рубашки, отстранился, дернул рубашку в стороны. Дино вдруг засмеялся - нервно, беспокойно, едва не всхлипывая.  
\- Каваллоне, - сказал он отрывисто, передразнивая и напоминая, - у тебя живот голый, это отвратительно, так, значит, да?  
\- Заткнись, - ответил Кёя, толкнул его к столу, спиной вперед. Стол вздрогнул, недопитая бутылка вина упала с глухим стуком, покатилась по полу, оставляя на мозаичной плитке красный след; бокалы разлетелись осколками. Дино не упал - сел на стол, поерзал, сминая скатерть, потянул Кёю за собой, стиснул коленями - и поцеловал еще раз, медленнее, сосредоточеннее - скользнул языком по губам, потом вверх по щеке, до виска, держа Кёю за затылок, заставляя поворачивать голову.  
\- У тебя с волос течет, - пробормотал он неразборчиво прямо рядом с ухом.  
\- Не оправдывайся, Каваллоне, - сказал Кёя, и теперь засмеялись они оба.  
Пошли в спальню, собирался сказать Кёя, если не хочешь прямо тут, на столе, на балконе с видом на море - но Дино уже потянулся целоваться снова, гладил его по плечам и спине, а потом опустил руки, втиснул пальцы за пояс джинсов, и Кёе стало жарко, хотя казалось бы, только что, десять минут назад, прохладное по сравнению с воздухом море - но нет, еще чуть-чуть, и текущая с волос вода вскипит, просто не может не вскипеть.  
\- Пошли в спальню, - хрипло сказал Дино, - здесь неудобно.  
И они опять никуда не пошли; Кёя даже не знал, что Каваллоне может говорить таким голосом, таким тоном. Скатерть мялась, Дино ерзал на столе, пытаясь прижаться плотнее, притянуть Кёю еще ближе к себе; под ногами хрустело тонкое стекло, где-то далеко шумело море, или это кровь в ушах шумела, поди разбери. Дино, кажется, расстегнул на нем джинсы - Кёя машинально повторил его движение, ремень с тяжелой пряжкой выскользнул из пальцев, стукнул Дино по бедру; они трогали друг друга, и тесно прижимались друг к другу, и это было очень неудобно, почти невозможно было шевельнуть рукой - даже вверх-вниз двинуть, и то проблема, но это не имело совершенно никакого значения.

\- Что? - спросил Кёя, неизвестно, сколько времени спустя, и Дино повторил на ухо, прихватывая губами мочку: там кровать, там будет удобнее. Кёя позволил ему встать со стола, даже штаны застегнуть позволил, и свои тоже застегнул, и они пошли - в полутемный коридор, мимо столовой, мимо библиотеки, в спальню Дино, светлую и просторную, занавески в ней подрагивали от сквозняка, окна выходили в сад, и поэтому было прохладно, у Кёи даже мурашки побежали от запястья к локтю, или это потому, что Дино скинул испорченную рубашку, опустил руки на пояс и сам расстегнул ремень. Смотрел на Кёю, улыбался - и раздевался.  
А потом сказал:  
\- У тебя волосы почти высохли. Жалко.  
Но это он сказал уже немного позже, когда водил губами по Кёиной груди, по шее, щекотно и беспокойно - и шептал что-то, то по-японски, то по-итальянски, Кёя не прислушивался и потому понимал не все. Хотелось что-нибудь сделать, что угодно, но Дино шептал "Сейчас, Кёя, подожди" - и Кёя ждал, пока мог - но все-таки не выдержал, поймал Дино, уронил, навалился сверху; Дино улыбнулся и снова запрокинул голову.  
Потом было еще много всего, но этот беззащитный, открытый, доверчивый жест остался в памяти яркой картинкой, золотистой на безупречно белом. Даже после, когда яростную жажду сменило тяжелое ленивое утомление, когда Кёя лежал, глядя в потолок, и старался ни о чем не думать, а Дино рядом молчал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, этот жест все еще не забылся.

\- У тебя что, - Дино вдруг приподнялся на локтях, повернул голову, посмотрел на Кёю, - такой способ извиняться?  
Тишина оказалась очень знакомой; она как будто кралась следом из того чертова хранилища на острове, ждала удобного момента, выглядывала из тени - и вот теперь воцарилась снова, и ее хрупкость была такой обманчивой.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - сказал Кёя. Губы саднило, они еле двигались. - Просто хотел тебя трахнуть.

Джинсы нашлись на полу возле кровати, неприятно влажные и холодные.

***

Дино спал тревожно и чутко; в полудреме ему то и дело казалось, что кто-то ходит за стеной. Нет, это ветер трепал занавески. Когда ощущение чужого присутствия стало невыносимым, он проснулся – резко, будто вынырнул из холодной воды.  
Дверь тихо открылась. Кея вошел в комнату – так осторожно, будто по углям.  
\- Не спится? – спросил Дино, приподнимаясь.  
\- Я бы уехал, - в темноте лицо Кёи казалось белой фарфоровой маской. – Я хотел уехать прямо сейчас.  
\- Но это было бы неразумно, - кивнул Дино.  
\- Неразумно и неудобно. К тому же, я не нашел ключи.  
Дино покачал головой. Еще вчера его бы удивил беззастенчиво врущий Кёя, но сейчас ему просто  
хотелось спать. И совершенно не хотелось объяснять, что когда уходишь, ключи не нужны. Кровать просела – Кёя устроился рядом. Уткнулся лбом в плечо и пробормотал:  
\- Все плохо. Все было плохо, а стало еще хуже.  
Дино ничего не ответил; развернулся, осторожно обнял Кёю и вдруг подумал, что все, что с ними происходило и происходит – закономерно. Чудовищно целеустремленный, непреклонный, упрямый, Кёя разогнал себя до скорости света, он уже не сможет остановиться, с каждым мгновением увеличивая дистанцию между собой и всеми остальными, разрывая связи, избавляясь от привязанностей.  
Здесь не на что было обижаться; жаль, что они потеряли столько времени зря.  
\- Все хорошо, - ответил Дино. – А будет еще лучше.  
Он так и не смог заснуть до утра, а Кёя, отрубившийся сразу же, будто его выключили, во сне что-то бормотал и хмурился. Дино наклонился и услышал свое имя.

Утро рассеяло последние сомнения.  
Дино встал, чувствуя себя не столько разбитым, сколько освобожденным. Кёя, спящий в его кровати, вызывал у него отдаленную приязнь. Странная, глухая пустота разливалась в груди.  
Спустя час и три разговора он окончательно понял, что пытается строить гнездо в водосточной канаве – надвигающаяся война делала договоренности иллюзорными и ломкими. Мир мафии ждал, делая вид, будто ничего не происходит. Какую роль во всем этом играл Кёя?

К завтраку Кёя пришел в костюме. Дино не ходил его будить, вообще не заходил в свою спальню с тех пор, как встал. Не хотел видеть, как Кёя проснется в его постели.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Кёя в пространство над головой Дино.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил Дино воздуху за правым плечом Кёи.  
\- Не вздумай их продавать, - сказал Кёя десять минут и два тоста с джемом спустя. - Тебе самому пригодятся.  
Коробочки; он говорил про коробочки и кольца. Тут можно было бы сказать - а вот это уже точно извинение, Кёя, - но Дино не стал. Не было смысла, Кёя уезжал, и ссориться еще раз, еще сильнее, не было смысла. Да и куда уж сильнее.  
\- Мне пора, - сказал Кёя и встал. Проходя мимо кресла, в котором сидел Дино, он на мгновение остановился, будто запнулся.  
\- Я тебя отвезу.  
Просто вежливость.

До аэропорта недалеко, пятнадцать минут по пустой дороге, четверть часа пустого разговора: если у тебя еще будут здесь дела; возможно; буду рад тебя видеть; я учту; передай привет Цуне; вряд ли. Ни одного "заткнись, Каваллоне", ни одного "не делай такое лицо, Кёя", взрослые люди так себя не ведут, взрослые, чужие друг другу люди.  
В здание аэропорта Дино не пошел; сказал "Удачи", помахал, глядя, как Кёя зачем-то медлит, не разворачивается сразу к стеклянным дверям; чувствовал, что сейчас накатит, накроет, собьет с ног, он выскочит из машины и кинется следом, схватит за локоть, не позволит выдернуть руку, развернет к себе, будет целовать твердые губы, искривленные недоуменно, насмешливо и брезгливо. Стеклянные двери разошлись и сошлись, Дино передернул плечами и повернул ключ зажигания.

Накрыло уже по дороге, Дино вцепился в руль, сбросил скорость - так стало тошно и пусто, свобода оказалась порченой, отравленной глухой тоской. Мимо пролетали машины, даже такси его обгоняли, так медленно он ехал, да какая разница, некуда спешить, теперь везде пусто.

Из кафе Марии-и-Марко пахло корицей и ванилью, пахло чем-то утраченным, потерянным, тем, чего больше никогда не будет. Дино припарковался у тротуара, вышел, сам не зная, зачем, толкнул дверь: сейчас он войдет и все повторится, безнадежно представил он, Кёя будет сидеть за столиком в углу, такой же хмурый, совершенно не летний, в этой своей глухой броне: пиджак, тугой галстук, рубашка...

Он, конечно, ошибся.

Галстук у Кёи был развязан, рубашка расстегнута на три пуговицы.  
\- Булочки, - сказал Кёя, глядя мимо Дино и делая это так старательно, что Дино чуть не засмеялся от дурной, бестолковой радости. - Я их все еще жду.


End file.
